


matter

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 4





	matter

Movie night’s one of your favorite nights, believe it! You like eating energon gummies, arguing about whatever stupid thing Whirl said to pick a fight (and isn’t  _ that _ something, you arguing with Whirl, even as a joke), but you especially like the part where you’re sitting with other people and they’re glad you’re there. Not that you’d ever say so, but. Well. everyone loves you when you’re handing out booze; outside your bar? Not so much. Sure, sometimes Ratchet or someone’ll nod when you walk by in the hall, but that doesn’t exactly give you the warm ‘n fuzzies. Much. 


End file.
